


does it seem real?

by TheGlovedArtist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, inspired by this one vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlovedArtist/pseuds/TheGlovedArtist
Summary: "Phil?" he called out, hoping for an answer.But there was nothing but silence.





	does it seem real?

He knew he was gone. From the moment his subscribers flooded his notifications with empathy, to his mum calling him to express her sorrow, he knew.

Phil was actually, truly gone.

And yet, he wasn't. He could still see his figure walk around their apartment, as if nothing happened. He could find him in the kitchen, munching on some cereal, and the next moment, gone. He could see his beautiful smile, and convince himself that it'll be okay. 

_He's still here._

"You alright Dan?" 

He turned to see Phil, sitting on their couch, his face etched with worry.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." He sat near him, not daring to get close. Phil shifted closer. "Dan, you look like you've seen a ghost." 

He chuckled, unable to resist. "Don't worry about me Phil, I'm fine. I'll just...go to bed."

Phil tilted his head. "Bed? You're already in bed."

~~~

He jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat. 

"Phil?" he called out, hoping for an answer.

But there was nothing but silence. 

His heart fell into his stomach, as he realized three things.

His Phil was gone. He was never coming back.

 

And Dan was now only half a person.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is super short and shitty, but I really wanted to get back into writing, so this is it, I guess. If you guys really like it, you can give me some prompts or something, cause I honestly have no ideas. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Until next time,
> 
> TheGlovedArtist


End file.
